Glasses
by sweetsilverdusk
Summary: Bendy is interested in an item that Henry wears for work.


Hi all! Have another Baby!Bendy story before I completely disappear for a week. I would probably recommend reading "Henry's Child" first before continuing on to this one.

The art used to inspire this piece is found here:  post/160886179423/his-little-guy-is-still-in-there-somewhere

Bendy and the ink Machine character belong to c The Meatly Games

Please R&R!

 _Caring for a baby demon was much harder than Henry thought. Although Bendy didn't have all the needs that a normal human typically had, two things were over-whelming: Bendy was a mischief maker and was always hungry._

 _Henry would have to feed Bendy at least five times a day to keep the little devil satisfied. The first attempt at feeding ended with food splattered all over the walls in the break room. Susie Campbell, one of the voice actors, attempted to help Henry with feeding Bendy, but the demon refused everything she offered him, including baby food, sliced berries and melons, and crackers._

 _Henry attempted with some warm milk, which Bendy drank gladly, before settling on some mashed peas that Susie brought in. Thus, Bendy's diet became warm milk, mashed peas and crackers, and apple slices._

 _Now, typically after eating, Bendy would curl up, yawn, and settle down for a nap in Henry's arms. The poor animator would try to set the sleeping demon in a basket that was next to his desk, but with the absence of Henry's warmth, the demon would start peeping loudly or crawl up into Henry's lap._

 _It was during one of these times that Bendy became suddenly interested in the small spectacles that sat on the end of Henry's nose. The little tyke knew that his father never wore those things, only that man who he called "Joey" wore them. The demon began reaching for them, breaking Henry's concentration._

 _"What's up bud?" the animator asked._

 _"PEEP!" the demon spoke, reaching for the glasses._

 _Henry reached up and took the glasses off, "Are these it?"_

 _Bendy reached up again, attempting to grab them before Henry pulled them back. He recalled the last time Bendy had gotten a hold of glasses. It took him and Joey a while to catch the little trouble-maker while he ran around the room with Joey's glasses in his grasp._

 _Bendy's peeping broke Henry from his thoughts as the little devil attempted to grab at the glasses again, succeeding this time._

 _Henry watched as the devil looked over them, poking at the glass with his little claws._

 _"Careful there, buddy," Henry spoke, "You don't want to break them."_

 _Bendy looked up at his dad before placing them on his head, smiling as they slid down to a stop on his non-existent nose. Bendy grinned at Henry as the animator started laughing. The little demon looked like a little owl with Henry's glasses sitting there on his face._

 _Bendy peeped in delight before taking them off and attempted to bite the glass._

 _Henry pulled them gently away from Bendy before any real damage could be done, watching the demon clap its hands in delight._

 _"Papa! Papa!"_

 _Henry's eyes widened as the demon spoke its first words. He smiled and kissed the little demon on the head, murmuring, "Yes, Bendy… I'm your papa."_

Henry stared in sheer horror at the monstrosity before him.

Bendy had grown since he left the studio 30-some years ago. The little devil darling was about eight feet in height with large claws in place of the white pristine gloves that he normally wore. The white bow tie was still there, surprisingly. The demon howled at Henry before coming closer to him.

Ever since arriving at the studio, Henry had been chased down by his own creation from the main floor, all the way down and still counting. Bendy had been hot on his heels for a while, but seemed to disappear and reappear at will.

Now, Bendy had trapped Henry in a tight corner with nowhere to run. Henry held his breath, axe in hand, ready to swing to protect himself, even if this demon was no longer the little tyke he had raised, the one he was proud to call his "son."

Bendy stopped suddenly and cocked his head at the man. He had seen those things before, the little two circular glass pieces that sat on each eye connected by wire. Bendy slowly reached out to touch the glasses.

Henry closed his eyes, praying for his death to be swift, when the glasses slipped off his features. His eyes opened to see the demon looking them over, studying them.

Bendy suddenly took the glasses in both claws before setting them on his face, the ink continuing to drip down the demon's features behind the spects.

Henry blinked in surprise before speaking slowly, "Bendy… do you remember when you first tried them on?"

The demon was silent, looking all around with the glasses still on his face.

"You didn't know that I needed them to help me with my work," Henry continued cautiously, "So you reached out and took them, before looking them over just like that."

Bendy turned back toward his creator, perhaps listening or not. But Henry was going to try to reach for Bendy, "You put them on your little face and I couldn't help but chuckle. You looked so adorable with my glasses on, like a little owl."

Bendy cocked his head slightly as Henry continued, "Then you tried to eat them. I took them away and put them back on my face as you laughed. Then, you spoke your first words."

Bendy was still silent, watching the old animator.

"You said papa, Bendy. You called me papa…"

Henry held his breath as the demon watched him, before feeling his fear bubble up again when Bendy came forward.

Henry was surprised when Bendy returned the glasses to his face. Bendy sat back on his haunches before a low, garbled voice cut through the silence, **_"Papa…"_**

Henry blinked as the demon spoke again, **_"Papa…"_**

Henry came forward, setting the axe down on the floor as a sign that he wasn't going to harm him, "Yes Bendy… Papa is here…"

The demon sat still as the human came forward, almost touching him. A thought occurred in the demon's mind, _'Kill 'em… Kill 'em now while ya have the chance…'_

But Bendy shook the thought away. He knew this man and he was not violent like Joey was to him, Boris, and Alice. No, this man, his… papa, was gentle. Bendy leaned his head forward, touching foreheads to his creator's.

"There, there, Bendy… Everything's going to be alright."

Henry patted the demon's shoulders as the creature leaned closer. Henry felt slimy arms wrap around him, pulling him close to the ink demon. Henry wrapped his arms around his buddy before whispering, "It's okay, papa's here now."

 ** _"Papa…"_**


End file.
